


钓鱼

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 全圆佑痛心疾首，“你忘了上次被一群0挤着出不去了，你这回换身娘炮点的。”“你不怕我勾得1抬起我就走？”李知勋打开全圆佑的衣柜开始找衣服，全圆佑嗤之以鼻，“抬你？你会先人扔出去才有可能，而且天下1哪有这么多。”李知勋把皮衣和打底的无袖脱下来，套上全圆佑的白衬衫，李知勋生得比全圆佑小个，人又白皙，他旋了个身，衬衫下摆和女孩儿的裙摆一样荡起波浪，李知勋一拨自己的刘海：“这样够骚气了？”
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 10





	钓鱼

“你回去换衣服！”全圆佑一看李知勋这身衣服就勒令他回去换，李知勋看自己这身皮衣黑裤，觉得自己穿得也不丢人，“我上次不就穿这个，你之前没意见，现在又有意见，审美变得比天气还快。”

全圆佑痛心疾首，“你忘了上次被一群0挤着出不去了，你这回换身娘炮点的。”“你不怕我勾得1抬起我就走？”李知勋打开全圆佑的衣柜开始找衣服，全圆佑嗤之以鼻，“抬你？你会先人扔出去才有可能，而且天下1哪有这么多。”李知勋把皮衣和打底的无袖脱下来，套上全圆佑的白衬衫，李知勋生得比全圆佑小个，人又白皙，他旋了个身，衬衫下摆和女孩儿的裙摆一样荡起波浪，李知勋一拨自己的刘海：“这样够骚气了？”

“你别动。”全圆佑把他衬衫下摆都扎进裤子里，末了还拍一拍他的屁股，“这样才像样，屁股不显出来哪能勾人啊。”李知勋白他一眼，“查账去！”

李知勋和全圆佑两个人合资开了家夜店，刚开始那段时间还常去盯着，现在生意红红火火有条不紊，两个人乐得在家清闲，谁不想过上玩玩游戏喝喝可乐，但账户数字蹭蹭蹭往上蹦的日子。

偶尔两个人还是得跑去盯一盯场子，夜场里的人来来去去得快，可能过了两个星期又是全新一批人。两人上次去穿了黑皮衣黑裤子，全圆佑恰好烫了卷发，又骚包地戴了金丝眼镜，李知勋骂他就是一整个开屏发情的孔雀，全圆佑不置可否，两个人就坐在楼上看舞池里男男女女。

罪魁祸首还是全圆佑，非要赶着李知勋下去露一手，两个人一露面就引起不少关注，李知勋被推到台上，又不好直接下去，干脆放开了在上面扭了一段。

李知勋下来的时候，脸蛋都红了，全圆佑搂着他说行吧咱走了。舞姿诱惑的李知勋本来就引人注目了，跳下台子之后，这全圆佑生得一副禁欲模样，戴着金丝眼镜，衣领都快扯到下巴了，又勾着李知勋一笑，周围的人不自觉就挤了上来，两个人离开的时候几乎是逃窜着，狼狈跑开。

这次两个人学乖了，李知勋不仅换了衬衫，还把之前惹眼的红发也染回了黑色，全圆佑仍然是架着眼镜，只是换了一件T恤外套着开衫。

两个人查得很快，经理送着两个人去楼上卡座，又差遣了人送来果盘和酒水。

“今天下不下去？”全圆佑指了指下面，李知勋抓一块苹果往他嘴里塞，“要去一块儿去，别老拿我消遣。”“我看今天有个和你势均力敌的来砸场子了。”全圆佑嚼了几下，配着酒咽了下去，“喏，就那个倚着钢管的。”李知勋也起了兴趣，微微探出头去看。

看了一阵，李知勋就知道，这人是有功底的。金发男人的wave做得很漂亮，几乎是从头发丝甩到了脚趾，白色无袖露出他的手臂，微微用力时候肌肉线条会更明显。握住钢管的手都不简单，不是莽莽地直接把住，而是是一指一指慢慢收紧，温柔又缱绻。

“遇到对手了？”全圆佑看着正起身的李知勋，李知勋一边走一边说，“今晚不用等我，先回去吧。”“见色忘友，幸好我也不笨。”全圆佑等了一阵，端起酒杯往楼下一个卡座走去。

李知勋并不着急进入舞池中央，他在边缘处徘徊，身体跟着节奏慢慢律动，眼睛却盯着台上那个人不移开。

夜场的灯光说不上多亮堂，只是容易闪得人眼花缭乱。李知勋见那人微微俯身作了个谢幕动作，继而就跳下台将地方让给了别人，他这时候才开始慢慢移动起来，直直避开意图贴上的人，他直到了金发男人身边。

DJ换了一首鼓点更强烈的舞曲，整个舞池的人都在雀跃地跳起，李知勋四周一看，那个金发男人没了踪影，他暗笑自己的冲动，干脆不再注意了，跟着一起沉浸在音乐中。

这时候，有人摸了他的后腰，李知勋躲开了些，那手不屈不挠地跟了上来，他开始不耐烦了，舞池里最让人讨厌的就是这种没有眼力的家伙。李知勋猛得回头，无袖的金发男人直直将他搂紧，在他耳边努力地说，“你衣服掉出来了。”李知勋勾住他的脖子，“那你怎么不帮我塞进去。”

得，这还真去塞了，李知勋和那人搂着抱着就挤出了舞池，这时间里李知勋看清了那人的长相，是细长的上吊眼，嘴唇又薄又小，脸蛋看着就糯软。实不相瞒，李知勋看着娇小可爱，行为做事总是大大咧咧，喜好却又是对这样可爱的东西没有抵抗力。这男人，从身材到长相都正中李知勋的下怀。

李知勋引着他去了角落的卡座，头顶上的彩球光都找不到的地方，李知勋拉着他开始接吻，小小的嘴唇出乎意料的柔软，那人把李知勋扎到裤子里的衬衫都扯了出来，手也伸了进去，李知勋一下子按住：“都到这份上了，你叫什么总得告诉我。”“权顺荣，我叫权顺荣。”那人说完名字，手又往里挤，李知勋被他的手凉得一颤，由着那人亲吻自己的脖颈，“这么多人怎么单单看上我了？”“不是你先看上我的吗？”权顺荣抬起头笑，又去亲李知勋的嘴，舌尖去逗李知勋的舌底。李知勋恼得咬住权顺荣的上嘴唇，又伸手进宽大的袖口去揉他的乳尖，“眼神挺好。”“你这么看人，我再不知道，白瞎了你看上我。”权顺荣闷哼一声，李知勋又掀起了他衣服下摆去咬他的乳尖，膝盖一提就顶到了权顺荣的裆部，那边鼓鼓一团。

权顺荣哼哼唧唧地问他要不要换个地方，李知勋被外边吵闹的声音吸引了注意，他稍稍推开权顺荣，起身去看外面的情况，却被人团团围看不真切，他猜想是有人闹事了，全圆佑一向不擅长解决这些事。他叹口气，抱着权顺荣又亲了一阵，恋恋不舍地说，“抱歉，看来今晚要扫兴了。”权顺荣也是个明事理的，看到李知勋这副模样也就作罢不再勉强，又妥帖帮李知勋整理好衣服，“没事，你去吧。”“留个联系方式吧！”这可是李知勋夜场逢源这么多年以来，第一次和即将一夜情的对象要联系方式，谁让这人长得这样合他心意，又是这样不得不叫停，李知勋实在憋屈。

权顺荣也干脆，拿出手机让他输入号码，“李知勋，我叫李知勋，记得联系我。”李知勋一边往外去，又一边用手装作接电话模样提醒权顺荣，权顺荣点点头，李知勋才放心地离开。

这好几天，全圆佑都看李知勋成天眼巴巴盯着手机，没忍住骂了一句，“你有什么事就去，别拉着我掉段。”“我在等人联系我。”李知勋又摆弄手机，全圆佑翻白眼，“别人不联系你，你主动联系人啊。”“我没他联系方式，只能等着，诶你说我会不会号码给错了。”李知勋有些忧心忡忡，全圆佑刚要开口说话，李知勋的手机震动起来，他划开一看。

“我是权顺荣，今天见个面吧。”

李知勋喜滋滋地想着猎物总算自投罗网，回了一句，“晚上几点？”“七点。”李知勋琢磨着哪有人这么早去夜店蹦迪，那人又接连发过来，“比起夜店，更想和你在电影院见面。”

这该死的浪漫！李知勋被肉麻得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，但权顺荣这招确实吃准了他，李知勋回复道，“你这样我会太期待。”权顺荣发来了一张购票完成的截图，后接了一句：“这就更好。”

“联系你了？”全圆佑对李知勋这春心荡漾的模样很是无语，“你也用不着和怀春少女一样，不知道的还真以为你是个0。”李知勋这时候才不稀罕和全圆佑互相辱骂，去穿件漂亮衣服，精精神神去见人才是正经。

权顺荣就在电影院门口等他，这回穿得比上回多了些，两个人没经商量就穿了一个品牌的卫衣，只是权顺荣搭了件牛仔裤，李知勋穿得是及膝短裤。权顺荣摇了摇自己手里的电影票，李知勋快步跟上去，这只是第二次见面，李知勋却并不觉得陌生，还是因为第一次就接了吻吧。

看电影的途中两个人很安静，李知勋和权顺荣都没有吃爆米花的习惯，一人一杯可乐嘬得尽兴。散场后，两个人走在街上，权顺荣问：“你觉得怎么样？”“特效不错，剧情不行。”李知勋说着站定，对着街边小摊要了一串炸香肠。

“我不是说电影，我说我。”权顺荣握着李知勋的手，第一口炸香肠属于他，李知勋咬下第二口，开始了今晚的第一个吻，“身材不错，脸蛋不错，就是……没试过，不知道行不行。”

权顺荣的家离这边不远，李知勋还笑他原来是早有企图，权顺荣握着他的手走得飞快，口袋里的小方块形状都印了出来。

李知勋连权顺荣家里的布置都没看清楚，就被急吼吼压在墙上捏着屁股，这时候李知勋知道这人大概是误会了，但也没关系，他有办法让自己如愿以偿。

衣服掉了一地，意外的是权顺荣的牛仔裤很好脱，李知勋巧手一解就剥了下来，权顺荣原本只是钻进裤管去捏他的大腿，觉察到自己被扒拉了个干净才去松李知勋的短裤。

小小的人不知道哪来的力气，权顺荣硬生生被他按在了下面，“你要骑乘的话，要先扩张才行。”权顺荣正在给自己拆避孕套，李知勋夺了过来，“没有。”然后把避孕套拿出来，包装袋抛在地上，“是我要操你。”

权顺荣大惊失色，慌张要说些什么，李知勋已经给自己戴好套，又就着避孕套上的润滑给权顺荣扩张了，权顺荣叫出一声似舒服又似痛苦的尖叫，李知勋又按着他，“顺荣乖，会舒服的。”

结果就是权顺荣被李知勋按着操，就做了一次，权顺荣嗓子都喊哑了。他头一回发现自己在下面也这么有天赋，都不需要李知勋提醒，自己就把屁股翘得老高，又什么都能说，李知勋叫宝贝他答应，叫乖妹他答应，叫老婆他答应，叫淫娃贱货他也答应，更别说是叫顺荣这样亲昵的名字，更何况李知勋把自己的乳头也捏得很舒服，下面也招招要他命门，直接用后穴高潮射了出来。

李知勋把权顺荣收拾干净，权顺荣又觉得委屈，扁着嘴骂李知勋，“你干嘛装0骗我！”李知勋也觉得自己被骂委屈，“我没装啊。”“那你穿成那副欠操的样子！”权顺荣这时候撒泼了，李知勋却镇定下来，“我穿衣风格是这样的，而且还不是你先来摸我得。”“放屁！谁让你一直盯着我看！！！”权顺荣更觉得委屈了，倒不是觉得在下面委屈，是因为自己被开发了尝到在后面的甜头，怕是以后当不了1了。

“少废话，还有两个，用不用？”李知勋把剩下两个套扔到他胸口上，权顺荣沉默一下，“要。”

之后的每一次见面，李知勋的小男孩装扮总是又骗得权顺荣小鹿乱撞，而且坚定地觉得自己这次能到上面去操一回李知勋，但每次都以失败告终。

虽然每次都是他被操，但真得每次都好爽，这是权顺荣撅着屁股呻吟时候唯一的想法。

后来李知勋才知道，第一次见面是有人特意叫权顺荣那天过来的，又说他会有艳遇，所以权顺荣才毫不犹豫上了李知勋这条贼船。

李知勋又想起全圆佑在知道自己没有联系方式时候，欲言又止的表情，心里有了个大概的了解，抱着权顺荣给全圆佑打了个电话，响了老久才接起来，“谢了兄弟，真得很爽。”

“你他妈如果打过来就因为这事的话，我真是立马要你人头落地，老子人给你吓跑了！”电话那头的全圆佑怒声呵斥。

李知勋百思不得其解，权顺荣闲闲打个瞌睡，他压低了声音问，“你知不知道什么？”“我哪和你一样这么聪明什么都知道。”权顺荣小性子起来，翻了个身不理他，“好顺荣，告诉我吧。”李知勋又哄他。

“操啊你快把老子给人找回来，少他妈在我面前打情骂俏，有人操很了不起吗？你兄弟现在快硬爆炸都因为你！”


End file.
